The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Pistachio tree Pistacia vera which has been denominated varietally as ‘Golden Hills’, and more particularly to such a pistachio tree which has a harvest date of two to thirteen days earlier than the industry standard pistachio tree variety ‘Kerman’.
‘Golden Hills’ produces a greater yield and higher percentage of split, edible nuts than ‘Kerman’ while maintaining a similar low percentage of loose shells and kernels. The earlier harvest date will permit growers to extend their harvest period and reduce competition for scarce harvesting resources and may reduce disease in the northern production areas of California by permitting an earlier harvest before fall rains. The cultivar requires less chilling than ‘Kerman’, which improves uniformity of foliation, bloom, nut set, nut fill, and uniformity of nut maturity at harvest in years with insufficient chilling for ‘Kerman’. Based on all of our evaluations, this cultivar appears to be an exceptional producer and has the potential to increase grower profits by up to 40%, while being better adapted to low chill years, more uniform harvest period, and having fewer Navel Orangeworm problems.